Ancillary Narrative 2
0 Minutes to Midnight ''' '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench/Enter Bizzaro World ''' SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: ' Serving as a follow up to the show ''Operation Grassroots, 0 Minutes to Midnight, ''reveals the operations leading up to the bombing. It’s revealed that the bombings will take place is 3 separate ways; 2 of them in semi trucks, 2 by airstrike, and one by missle. The Chinese will supply to the resources for the airstrikes and missle and the US will take care of the ground attack. The investigations will lead to the probable countries being Iran and North Korea in a joint attack, resulting in war. For Michael Cox, this is an opportunity to cut the population down, and a reason for people to be scared of immigrating to the United States. He plans to use this opportunity to lock up the US and rebuild it in new fashion. '''GENRE: ' Action/Drama PROTAGONIST: Lorraine Cox ANTAGONIST: Michael Cox MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): Camp David (Maryland) – This is the location in which President Cox and President Ching create Operation Grassroots. White House, Washington D.C – In a meeting in the Oval Office, President Cox reveals to longtime aid and controversial National Security Adviser his plan. A big fan, John Hendrickson goes to Guantamono Bay to select 2 drivers for the mission. Beijing – President Xi Chang reveals the plan to his most trusted adviser as well. Together, they carry out find men capable of the attack. Dalian, China – Chang and his rogue team launch their planes and missile from a rogue air strip 400 miles north of Dalian, just outside the North Korean border. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: 0 Minutes to Midnight serves as a follow up to Operation Grassroots ''and also as a prelude to ''Operation Eichmann. Even for someone who has never seen'' Operation Grassroots'', 0 Minutes to Midnight reveals a new side to the story and therefore can serve as a stand alone film as well. TARGET MARKET: '''Male/Female, Ages 18-60: '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Even though just about everyone is online nowadays, it’s still not the most effective way to reach a more mature audience. Many adults still enjoy the luxury of action going to a theater to see a film or acting purchasing a hard copy book to read at a bookstore. Even the younger generation can tend to this with their netflix and online streaming habits, as the film, tv show, and even the book can all be made available online as well. '''MEDIUM: Television Movie WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Making this film a Television Movie isn’t the best in regards to financial gain, however, it gives a sense of rarity to the film. It’d be marketed as a television special that would be big for expanding the world of Lost Angels. PLATFORM: Television release, Netflix release down the road WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: A limited release feeds the audience just enough to the point where they are begging for more. However, once more stories are released on more platforms ''0 Minutes to Midnight ''could go on to digital distribution to add to the overall collection and story world.